Surprise Us Both
by SaintsAndSupes
Summary: A sexy Druna oneshot :


She was in the Great Hall, alone, oddly enough. She didn't know she was being watched, but she went on about grabbing at something in the air. Nargles no doubt, or some blubbering humding something or other, he didn't know and quite frankly he didn't care. Over the past couple weeks she'd gained his interest.

At first he just wanted to see if he could have her, so he started to view her from afar, but in time he saw her as woman.

Luna stopped and turned slowly towards the door, her eyes caught his cold grey ones and they both froze. He whirled and took off, she followed quickly.

"Malfoy," She called quietly, it was past curfew after all. "Malfoy, I saw you I know it was you." Luna stated matter-of-factly, he seemed to melt out of a shadow behind her.

"Lovegood..." Draco said silkily in her ear, she jumped but didn't move, as he walked a circle around her. Her name on his lips sent a shock through her and she closed her eyes, but her mind quickly wandered else where. "Lost you have I?" Came Dracos voice from in front of her, she opened her eyes to see him.

He looked so much older now, just from 5th to now 6th year, he'd managed to look different and for the better if she said so herself. His hair wasn't slicked back but fell around his face, no robes but a fitting black suit and Luna found herself imagining what he looked like under it. She swallowed a bit and shook her head,

"No. "

"Good, walk with me." He said in a voice that help no place for argument, and he started off, she walked quickly to catch up with him and was soon walking in stride with him.

"What is this Malfoy, what do you want?" Luna asked supiciously, she was thoroughly confused, especally now that he's placed his hand on the small of her back. She hadn't noticed but they were now in front of the Room of Requirement.

"You." Draco said simply and opened the door. Lunas reaction was to run but she fought it and stepped inside. The room was empty except for them.

"Why?" She asked ignoring the tone of nervousness in her voice.

"Must I have a reason?" He sneered.

"You're so used to getting what you want, not this time, not me." She stated and turned to leave but the door was locked, she turned slowly and calmly. "Let me out."

He slowly moved toward her and placed his hands on the door making her tapped between him and the door.

"Is that right? I've heard things about you Lovegood..."

It took all self control not to roll her eyes,

"Ha. Like what?"

"As If I'm going to tell you." Was his reply as he moved closer, she pushed him with all her might and he stumbled back.

"Lies, there's nothing to hear. " She wasn't sure what she was going to do now, but he was looking at her with hungry eyes, and those same eyes were now angry. Something stirred inside her. She slipped her hand into her sleeve for her wand but he grabbed her wrists.

"No. No need for that is there?" Draco whispered savagely as he pinned her arms over her head with one hand.

"What DO you want? Leave me alone." Luna said, but her body was betraying her, she wanted his hands on her.

"I told you, you." He said and traced her collarbone with his tongue.

She drew in a breath,

"Ah w-why?"

"You ask too many questions Luna." And with that his mouth covered hers in a hot kiss, she could have melted as he reached around her to grip her waist and pull her against him.

Close, just a whipser away, his breath hot on her neck as she lay her head back so he could explore her.

His tongue traced from the back of her ear down her neck . His hands slid under her shirt and she instinctivly lifted her arms so he could strip her of it. She undid the buttons of his and slid it slowly off his arms, it landed on the floor with the faintest of sounds.

A bed appeared in the middle of the room, sheets of blck and green silk. She smiled, it was so Slytherin. Without her relizing he'd unzipped her skirt and had a finger hooked under the thin waistband of her panties. He slid that hand down to feel her hot sex, she was dripping wet and he started circling his fingers against her clit. Never ceasing to kiss her, he used his other hand to unto his slacks and step out of them.

He needed her, the little moans and begging escaping her kiss swollen lips had him hard and erect. Luna's senses were on overload, she was hot but it was not uncomfortable, her breath was coming quickly as the blood roared in her head.

He removed her bra with a simple flick, expierence obvious in this fluid movement.

They moved never stopping touching, he led her to the bed and quickly slipped out of his boxers. He lay on top of her, dipping his head to bite and lick her hard nipples.

She could feel him against her, and she wanted nothing more than him inside her, she moved her hips against Draco in a silent way of begging. She heard him chuckle and then gasped as he bit down on her neck.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly, very slowly slipped inside her. Now she was cursing in frustration at his deliberate torture. In, out. Their bodies moved together slowly, her hands were making their way down his back. She gripped his ass leaving little moon shaped marks from her fingernails. He hissed but it was pleasurable.

He slowly brought his hands up the under sides of her arms in a sensual gesture. Their fingers intertwined and he lay their hands on either side of her head. He started thrusting harder inside her, and her hips easily bucked to match his rythmn.

Fluid movement, she could feel herself close to losing control. She took in the sight above her. Draco's face shadowed by the occassional flicker of a candle, made him look like a fallen angel, with his hair falling in blonde strands around his face, and those grey eyes clouded with lust.

He caught her eyes and gave her a wicked grin, bringing his head down to crush her lips in a violent kiss, before taking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling.

"Now. Come for me." Draco said in a rough voice.

She felt the convulsions before she could react, her breath hitched and her moaning grew louder. She started to scream from the orgasm, but Draco muffled her mouth with another kiss.

He came with her. He moved to lay beside her.

Silence, except for their breathing.

She moved to lay her head on his chest, and cuddle with him. She was certain he'd be gone when she woke up, but she was content and satisfied.

He placed a kiss on top of her head and convered them both up. He wrapped an arm around her and fell alseep.

He surprised them both by staying.


End file.
